


used to you

by impossibleaims



Series: mxmtoon songs [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Little bit of angst, Mutual Pining, Song Lyrics, Songfic, but theres loads more fluff, i cant tag to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: sasha and shea's relationship grows stronger and stronger after their season, but they are oblivious to their feelings. going on tour together seems to clear this up.
Relationships: Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour
Series: mxmtoon songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722625
Kudos: 20





	used to you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! going back to my roots and writing sashea for a little break from season 12 ships, hope you all still enjoy <33
> 
> lowercase intended :)

_'tell me what i can say and i can say it tell me what i can do and i can do my best tell me who i should be and i can change it.'_

it was no surprise that after drag race, sasha and shea just got closer and closer. as soon as they left the studio after filming the final episode, the next drag superstar was anyone's game. the two girls were by far the closest to each other than anyone else in the group, and they swapped numbers and instagram accounts before they were even out of their hotels door, the hotel that had basically become their home.

they had both gone their separate ways at the airport, sasha getting the plane to brooklyn and shea leaving for her hometown in illinois, however both of their phones were going crazy. they'd been added to a season nine group chat, after all they were the only people to know about the season airing. sasha was bored of it after about five minutes, choosing to talk to shea on a private message instead.

_**sasha v:** heyyy :)_

**_shea c:_ ** _oh wow, im that irresistible youd rather talk to me on private? ;)_

**_sasha v:_ ** _ahahaha shut up, you know id rather talk to you than a group chat_

the ridiculously long wait for her flight was made more bearable by sheas flirting through the phone screen, and with each risky emoji a blush spread across sashas pale cheeks.

_'say the things that you need and i can give 'em say the things that you want and i can try my best say your feelings to me so i won't overthink mine.'_

weeks and weeks passed, and in those weeks sasha and shea were non stop messaging or calling, sometimes being on facetime until four in the morning when one of them (usually shea) would fall asleep. the next morning the one that fell asleep first would be teased mercilessly, and the cycle would continue and carry on for many more weeks to come.

when the news of the new season of drag race was released, their bond seemed to grow stronger. they would message each other after every episode, and even though the two would usually watch it live in a club they would end up going home early, calling as soon as the first person would get home. if it was a particularly rough week with rude fans or bad critiques, their routine would be sped up so they could give their words of comfort. sasha got the message from shea when she stepped through her front door, and it wasn't a minute before they were both on facetime.

"shea? you okay sweetheart?" sasha was concerned as soon as she saw her best friends teary gaze.

"uh, yeah just..." she had to pause to collect herself, swallowing back tears and trying not to get choked up. "the fans have just been hard tonight. the tweets they've been sending, saying i should be sent home."

"wait, really? clearly the fans don't have any idea what talent is. i'm gonna have to tweet something, it's not fair."

shea's protests went upon deaf ears, as she heard her typing angrily down the phone. they talked for a little while after, shea feeling better after a confidence boost, and as soon as she saw the tweet sasha had sent out her heart began to beat rapidly.

_**@sasha_velour:** i cant believe people are actually sending hate to shea?! she's such a beautiful, kind soul and i'm so so happy to be able to call her my bestfriend, maybe even more. the love i have for her is unreal, and you guys should go give her some love!! #spreadthelove <33_

_'if i could read your mind i'd save a lot of time 'cause i've been spending all my time sitting by the phone just waiting for a call.'_

their calls become more and more frequent, if that was even possible, and when they found out they would be touring together alongside their season nine sisters, their happiness soared through the roof.

they packed their suitcases together, ate lunch together, talked about their fears and hopes for the tour together, slept together. all of this over facetime calls, and every day they'd remind each other that it wouldn't be long before they could do all this together in real life. when room arrangements came through in emails, the season nine group chat got warned that they would be sharing rooms. jokes came up regarding the two girls relationship status, but both girls shied away from the subject. the facts stood loud and clear: the two were hopelessly infatuated with each other, but ignored it out of fear of ruining their close bond.

_'i used to wanna be alone 'til your name was in my phone now i'm getting kinda used to you.'_

tour came along and coincidentally, every room they booked only had one double bed. on the first night, sasha would lie stiff on one side of the bed. after fifteen minutes of this, shea finally took matter into her own hands.

"oh come here, there's no shame in cuddling. we may as well make the most of it if we're sharing the bed." when sasha was embraced she squeaked slightly, before relaxing into the gentle arms that were wrapped around her. sasha had never really been in a relationship, and was used to living alone with her one small dog, vanya, and even she didn't share the bed.

"anything i need to bear in mind sash? sleep talking? sleep walking? nightmares?" shea spoke in a gentle manner, as if trying not to spook a small animal.

"no, not that i'm aware of. i like this, you know," she couldn't seem to find the right word, and shea had to step in.

"cuddling?"

"yeah. it's nice. is that stupid?" sashas face burned red at the confession she had just made, but all embarrassment was alleviated the second she felt shea squeeze her tighter.

"absolutely not. we all need a cuddle now and then, go to sleep. i'll be right here." and every night, the two would settle into each others arms. it become second nature, and sasha became even more relaxed and confident around shea as the days went on.

when the end of tour creeped closer and closer, sasha couldn't imagine going home to her cold bed without shea next to her. so, she did what she had to do.

"come move in with me."

shea almost choked at her words, shooting up out of bed at the statement. "are you joking?"

"no. no shea, i don't think i can go home without you. these last weeks have been amazing, and i want you with me." the room was silent, and sasha regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. she couldn't meet sheas eyes. "i'm sorry, i'm sorry, that was too fast i-"

"yes. yes i'll move in with you, now come here and sleep, we'll sort this out in the morning."

_'if i say i love you more i'm afraid that it'd mean less but if i don't say it enough will you still remember it? if i say i love you more i'm afraid that it'd mean less.'_

sasha and shea settled down in each other's company almost immediately after tour. even vanya the italian greyhound welcomed shea with open arms, and they'd spend their days cuddled up together on their sofa, vanya sprawled across the two of them whilst they lazily watched old tv.

"i love you," sasha mumbled into sheas hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"and i love you too, what's gotten you so soppy?"

"i just like to tell you, i don't want you to forget," shea laughed at sashas logic, before pulling her closer (accidentally disturbing vanya, who moved away with a hurt look) and resting her head on her shoulder, looking up at her with all the admiration in the world. sasha wouldn't change this moment for anything, loving the way shea felt next to her. at least now they didn't have to wait for each other to call, they were always there in person, and the two wanted it to stay that way.

_'i used to wanna be alone 'til your name was in my phone now i'm getting kinda used to you.'_


End file.
